


Goodbye, my little friends.

by Metakit



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: After a traumatic experience for Sig, Amitie attempts to cheer him up.





	Goodbye, my little friends.

School's over, time to head home.

It would've been so for Sig, but unfortunately for him, there was a problem, maybe two, awaiting him nearby. Lurking, watching, waiting for a moment to do something malevolent. Sig picked up a book or two from his locker, closing it with a slow motion. There was no hurry, really. At least, he thought so. He was never one to rush things, prefering to take things at his own pace.

He took gentle steps towards the school's front door. Then, there was something, or rather someone, in his way. "Who is this?" he thought, not recognizing their face. After a few more thoughts, the boy remembered it was none other than a new transfer student, who had recently came to this school. What did he want with him?

"Hey, you're that weird bug kid, aren't you?"

"I guess."

"That's all I needed to know. And all you need to know is...  
You're in for a good time."

The other student grabbed Sig's right arm harshly, dragging him outside with great force. Of course, the bug-loving boy didn't believe him in the slightest, and attempted to break free of the grasp. Physically speaking, there was nothing he could do. He was smaller, more frail than the other, and this strong grasp was making it hard to use any sort of magic as well. Matters were only made worse when Sig was taken outside, to a spot slightly hidden from view. Another face, this time, one that he didn't recognize at all. Sig was thrown on the ground, his arms being held against his back, as the other kicked random spots of his body.

Sig still struggled, but to no avail. The one that had been taking hold of him sat down on him, stretching out Sig's left arm, and pulling on his hair to raise his face. The other was laughing, as he grabbed the ladybugs on Sig's arm. One by one, he took great care that the boy saw exactly what he was doing with them.

Crunch.

The ladybug was gone.

Just the very sight of it caused his heart to ache, and pained him more than any wounds. It only worsened as seconds passed, the bully repeating the motion for every single one of them. None of Sig's magic worked. He was terrified, even if his face barely showed any expression. Of course, he'd seen bugs die before, but not like this... not in such a brutal fashion, and one without purpose.

Both of them were laughing, as they released him from their grasp, kicking him simultaneously and then left the scene, high-fiving each other.

He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened, or why. Why did they target him? Sig painfully got up, staggering, swaying a bit as he made his way closer to the school. He sat down near a tree, curling up on himself, trying to process the situation. Out of the blue, Sig heard a familiar voice from a relatively close distance. It was... Amitie's.

"Sig?"

No answer.

"Sig?"

He didn't answer, once more. Worried, Amitie kneeled down in front of him, a hand reaching out for his shoulder. She could tell something was off about Sig, but she didn't know what, until...

...He held onto her. Amitie, in response, hugged him tightly, a slight blush on her face. What's gotten into him? He wasn't usually so clingy. She felt something cold hit the back of her shoulder, something wet, like water. It wasn't raining, though. There wasn't any clouds in the sky!

Yet, there were clouds in Sig's eyes, and they were heavy. Tears rolled down his cheeks, on that blank face of his. He emitted quiet, nearly inaudible sobs, not letting go of Amitie. It was strange to see him like this, the girl not being sure what to do in a situation like this.

"W-w-what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"..."

He couldn't answer her on that. Sig just wanted to forget about it. Amitie, after a moment of silence, came up with an idea to cheer him up, whatever the problem was. It wasn't failproof, but maybe a distraction would help him.

"H-hey, Sig. How about we have a sleepover at my house? We can watch a movie or play games or..."

"......"

The boy nodded in response, letting go of the grasp and getting back up on his feet. He was still teary eyed, with a few tears still rolling down his face as he tried to dry them off with his hands. Amitie led the way, as they headed towards her house. Anywhere was better than staying where this whole thing happened. Sig just wanted to leave this place, period.

On the way to Amitie's house, neither her or Sig exchanged a single word. He simply followed her, a few steps behind, moving at a slow walking pace. The boy was nearly dragging his feet, looking towards the ground, lost in thought. His bug friends... these poor ladybugs they were... not only gone.

They were dead.

Dead.

Dead...

Sig bit his lower lip at the thought of it, feeling a great amount of regret. He hadn't been able to protect them. He hadn't been able to do anything.  
And on top of it all, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Hopefully, whatever Amitie had planned would distract him away from these thoughts. She pushed the door to her home open, inviting him inside to the living room. The girl threw herself on the couch, while Sig gently sat down next to her, still notably absent. To break the long-standing silence, Amitie asked:

"Sig? U-um. Are you hungry?"

"...No."

"Thirsty?"

He shook his head. Well, at least she had gotten one word out of him, it was better than nothing at all.   
Amitie couldn't shake off her worries, and even though she wanted to ask more out of him, it was tough. Making her friend feel overwhelmed is the last thing she'd want, really.

"Amitie?"

"H-huh? What is it?"

"...The...movie?"

"Right! Sorry!"

Oh! Had she been a fool! Of course... the movie. That's what she had in mind in the first place, when she invited him over. Amitie rushed out of the room, to grab a DVD off a shelf, and bring some blankets. Since Sig had noted he was neither hungry or thirsty, she had only brought a drink for herself. Setting down the blankets on the couch, and wrapping one around Sig, she went and put the movie in the player before going back to the blanket pile. A quick press of a button on the remote and the movie started playing.

"I love this movie! I hope you will too, Sig!"

Silence for about a minute, before he finally gave her a reply:

"Yeah..."

Although Sig was hoping for a distraction, he couldn't focus on the movie. Not at all. His mind replayed the events from earlier, harshly hammering every moment of it deeper into his mind. He hated it. To make matters worse, he was shaking. There was nothing to fear here, it was safe. But the feeling couldn't be shaken off, unfortunately. The boy leaned on Amitie's shoulder, looking for comfort. Amitie didn't mind, her attention somewhat focused on the movie. She still gave a glance at Sig once in a while, but it was hard to tell if he was feeling better or not. At least, he wasn't crying anymore.

About halfway through the movie, as Amitie took yet another glance at Sig, she noticed something was off this time. Nothing bad, really. She giggled to herself, as she took a good look at Sig's sleeping face.

"Sweet dreams, Sig."

Another blanket was wrapped around the boy, who peacefully slept against her shoulder.   
Amitie refused to move, not wanting to wake him up by accident.   
Eventually, the girl gave out too, her eyes closed for a visit to the world of dreams.

The next morning, Sig and Amitie had awoken at similar times. There was school today, but as they were both already dressed, all that remained was to eat and head off. Breakfast was being had in complete silence, at least until Sig spoke up, between two spoonfuls of cereals.

"I'm going back home after breakfast."

"But Sig! W-we have school today, you can't skip school!"

"..."

"Sig...When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"...I'm sorry. Something bad..."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Not just me."

Evidently, Amitie had no clue what happened back there, but from what he had finally told her, it was enough for him to consider skipping school.   
And not just him? What exactly did he mean by that? Had someone else been hurt too?

"It's okay, Sig! I'll protect you!"

"No. Don't."

"Why not?"

"Just... don't."

"I'll protect you anyways!"

"Amitie... I said..."

"Don't sweat it!"

"Stop it."

"But..."

"I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Aww...Sig...!"

  
It was awfully sweet of him to say that, and while she was happy that he was being considerate, she wasn't going to let go so easily.   
Someone had hurt him, it wasn't fair. Sig didn't deserve this.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We can protect each other, if you want!  
Then, neither of us will get hurt, right?"

Her enthusiasm was hard to fight against. Sig smiled weakly, nodding in response to her offer.   
He felt safe by her side, but there was still a fear that she'd get hurt along the way and wasn't going to allow anymore of his friends to get hurt in front of his eyes.

The two made their way to school, taking a detour from where Sig had been attacked previously. It had gone smoothly, without encounter of the bullies.  
Amitie, while clueless about the details of the situation, encouraged Sig to tell Ms.Accord, at the very least. It took every once of his courage to speak up, but once that was done and dealt with, a small weight was taken off his shoulders. The images of that moment were still burned in his mind, and it was going to be difficult for him to forget anytime soon. Only, he'd hope that he would no longer have to deal with them.

And with word to mouth, the problematic student had been expelled. Sig hadn't been the first victim, but he was surely the last. He was thankful for that, at the very least.

Every morning from now on, Amitie would show up at Sig's house so that they could walk to school together. It was a huge detour, but she didn't mind doing so if it helped making her friend feel safe.

Sig felt much safer, with Amitie by his side.


End file.
